Whispers
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Minato tenía la costumbre de escuchar los susurros de la gente de la aldea. Si eran sobre él, siempre eran cosas buenas. Por eso no le gustaba la forma en que hablaban de su compañera de la academia, Kushina Uzumaki. /Viñeta.


**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Recordé una escena en que a Naruto pequeño le tiran una máscara de una tienda y se me ocurrió esto.**

* * *

Todos en Konoha decían que él era un prodigio. Se le daba bien todo tipo de jutsu y además tenía una velocidad que sorprendía hasta a los _jounin_ de la aldea. Ahora, no sabía si el hecho de poder escuchar los susurros y cotilleos bajo el bullicio típico del mercado era una habilidad prodigiosa, pero él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. En ocasiones, cuando caminaba por allí de la mano de su madre para hacer las compras, oía como los aldeanos comentaban sobre él.

.

 _¡Pero si ahí va Minato-kun, qué buen chico es!_

 _Mi hijo dice que es excelente en todas sus clases. Seguro será un gran shinobi cuando crezca._

 _Minato-kun dice que quiere ser un gran Hokage. ¡Mira que vocación tiene el pequeño, ojalá lo logre!_

 _._

Le daba un poco de vergüenza oírlos, pero se suponía que debía estar agradecido, porque eran halagos.

Sin embargo, hoy mientras caminaba por allí de la mano de su madre, los comentarios y susurros se dirigían a otra persona. Por las cosas que escuchaba, se imaginaba para quién eran. Y eso le hacía sentirse triste y desanimado, con ganas de aborrecer todas esas bonitas palabras que le dedicaban a él.

.

 _¿Le has visto el color del cabello? Qué extraño._

 _Es esa niña, la del remolino. Dicen que no quedó nada más que escombros de aquel lugar._

 _Pobrecilla, eso de quedarse sin aldea ni país, que lástima._

 _._

Le tenían lástima.

.

 _Los tiempos no están como para andar recibiendo forasteros, el Hokage es demasiado gentil._

 _¿¡Dices que el Hokage le entrega dinero todos los meses!? ¡Pero si no es más que una refugiada! Que injusticia._

 _No me importa que sea una niña, yo no confío en los extranjeros._

 _._

Y también la estaban marginando.

Minato no los comprendía. Ella no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte y no era una forastera. El mismísimo Hokage la había inscrito en los registros de la hoja e iba a la academia ninja junto a él. ¿Y qué era lo malo con su cabello? A él le gustaba mucho. Además, ¿Por qué hoy la gente había decidido hablar en susurros sobre Kushina Uzumaki?

Y luego, al ver a una multitud reunida, encontró una respuesta. Allí, tras los huecos que se formaban entre las piernas de los mayores, pudo observar la roja cabellera de su compañera.

— ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar así, _ttebane!_

Estaba, como muchas otras veces, golpeando a puñetazos a un muchacho en el suelo. Furiosa, al punto de que su cabello parecía erizársele como las colas de los zorros. Entonces, una mano grande y arrugada le agarró el cabello sin cuidado, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para separarla del otro muchacho. La soltó bruscamente hacia a un costado, y dio un gruñido cuando cayó desplomada.

— ¿¡Qué le hacías a mi nieto, niña!? ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? — exclamó la voz perteneciente a la mano grande. Al parecer era una mujer mayor y bastante aterradora.

— ¡Él empezó, _ttebane_! ¡Se estaba burlando de mí como lo hacen todos los otros niños!—Kushina le gritó a la mujer, con las manos empuñadas, el ceño fruncido y el cabello largo esparcido por el suelo.

— ¡No es cierto abuela, yo sólo le dije que se fuera porque quería robarte! Ella se enojó por eso y empezó a pegarme como loca, así es con todos los demás, ya ves como son los afuerinos —dijo el chico mientras se escondía detrás del delantal de su abuela, a quien Minato sólo podía ver desde la mitad del torso hacia abajo.

Él se estremeció. ¿En serio Kushina-san le estaba robando a ese puesto? No, seguro el muchacho mentía para molestarla y provocarla, para burlarse de ella. Así eran muchos niños en la academia también.

— ¡Yo no robé nada, _ttebane_! Sólo estaba viendo esas manzanas para comp—

Un sonido duro interrumpió la voz de Kushina. Al instante, una manzana roja y redonda rodó por el piso y llegó hasta los pies de un hombre del gentío que observaba la escena.

— ¡Ahí tienes tu jodida manzana, niña, si tanto la quieres! ¡Vete y no vuelvas a armar un escándalo por aquí!

— ¡Exacto, escucha a la abuela, no te queremos ver haciendo problemas! ¡Toma otra más para que te quede claro, _tomate_!

Otro ruido seco y duro, seguido de otra manzana rodando por el suelo. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pecho: lo que hizo el chico le pareció muy cruel e injusto. Quiso avanzar para ayudarla, pero el brazo de su madre lo detuvo.

Los susurros continuaban.

.

 _Vaya niña maleducada, y eso que nosotros la acogemos en nuestra aldea._

 _¡Qué horror!_

 _Ni aparente a como era Mito-sama, siendo que son del mismo clan._

 _._

¿Por qué hablaban así de Kushina? Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó, sólo se estaba defendiendo. No era una clase de monstruo como para que la muchedumbre le arrojase manzanas.

Entonces, al igual que como oía el cotilleo incesante bajo el bullicio del mercado, distinguió el sollozo incipiente y enojado de su compañera bajo los comentarios desagradables de la multitud.

Y allí también la vio levantarse, con sus rodillas sucias y sus siempre empuñadas manos.

— ¡A-Algún día yo seré la primera mujer Hokage de esta aldea! ¡Y todos ustedes me respetarán, _ttebane_!

La vio alejarse, corriendo entre el tumulto, pasando a su lado, empujándolo con su hombro sin siquiera notar su presencia. En ese momento, sus oídos no siguieron escuchando los murmullos recelosos de la gente, porque entonces sólo quería escuchar el repiqueteo de sus pisadas, y sus ojos no querían observar rostros decepcionados, sino hebras rejas moviéndose al compás de un rápido vaivén, hasta desaparecer de su vista a lo lejos.


End file.
